el camino de la venganza
by Yesuso17
Summary: Durante los años de entrenamiento he ido de acá para allá sin importarme un bledo a quienes dañaba. Pero ahora que inicie con mi cacería y tengo una reputación, no me siento más sabio que cuando escape de prisión. Y cuando contemplo el rumo recorrido, sigo sin encontrar a ningún ser querido junto a mi... ¿Cuánta sangre tengo que derramar para completar mi venganza o saciar mi sed?
1. La venganza comienza

La venganza comienza

 _-¿Dónde estamos mama?-_

 _ **(Mi inocencia me fue arrebatada a temprana edad, todos por unos mal nacidos)**_

 _Un niño pelirrojo de unos 5 años se encontraba frente a una mujer pelirroja de unos 28 años, ambos pelirrojos se encontraban esposados y en el caso de la mujer encadenada a una pared_

 _-Issei, por favor cierra los ojitos-dijo la mujer llorando_

 _El pequeño pelirrojo hizo lo que su madre le ordeno pero alcanzo a ver como un hombre peli blanco de unos 30 años entraba a la habitación con una sádica sonrisa_

 _ **(Después de todo una prisión no es un buen lugar para que un niño se crie, dos años fueron suficientes para que un niño de 7 años aprendiera a moverse sigilosamente, a mentir e incluso a matar)**_

 _-mama ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?-pregunto Issei_

 _-lo siento, en verdad lo siento mi lindo hijo… tu sufres porque yo soy de la Orden de los Asesinos-dijo la mujer tristemente_

 _-¿Orden de los Asesino?-pregunto Issei curioso_

 _-nosotros pertenecemos a una orden que lucha en contra de los Templarios quienes buscan conquistar la tierra creando un mundo injusto-dijo la mujer_

 _ **(Durante tres meses mi madre me enseño todos lo relacionado a la guerra Asesino/Templario además de que me comenzó a enseñar el parkour y usar mi Vista de Águila)**_

 _-mama si somos Asesinos ¿Por qué ellos no vienen a sacarnos de este lugar?-pregunto el niño de 7 años_

 _-porque nunca pensamos que esta prisión existiera de verdad-respondió la mujer pelirroja_

 _ **(Era verdad, después de todo ¿Quién pensaría que en medio del desierto habría una prisión bajo tierra? Y la única forma de salir de esta prisión era por una especie de respiradero de piedra que había, además de que nadie lograba escapar por ese lugar)**_

 _ **(Paso otro largo año donde yo perfeccione mi parkour, además de Asesinar a uno que otro preso…. También madre me enseño uno que otro hechizo de magia la cual pensaba que no existía)**_

 _El pelirrojo de nombre Issei se encontraba en una de las tantas secciones de la prisión cuando de la nada comenzó a escuchar como los mismos prisioneros comenzaban a hacer una revuelta muy cercas de la celda de él y su madre_

 _-¿Qué pasara?-_

 _Gracias a que en la prisión había muchas formas de practicar parkour el comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos para después comenzar a trapera por unos andamios, ya encima de los andamios el simplemente comenzó a saltar de uno a otro_

 _Cuando llego a la causa de todo el alboroto, se sorprendió y comenzó a apretar sus puños con furia… ¿Por qué? su madre era golpeada por algunos presos para posteriormente ser violada haciendo que el pequeño pelirrojo comenzara a gritar_

 _(¡Malditos como se atreven! Yo los matare)_

 _ **(Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que mantuviera en secreto la poca magia que ambos sabíamos pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en salvarla)**_

 _Alrededor del pelirrojo aparecieron dos círculos mágicos de color negro, de ellos comenzaron a salir lanzas de hielo que apuñalaban a los presos y hacia que algunos salieran corriendo por el miedo_

 _-¡madre!-_

 _El pequeño niño corrió a su madre en mal estado una vez llego a su lado este se arrodeo mientras tomaba la cabeza de su madre_

 _-te sacare de aquí madre-dijo el niño en llanto_

 _-no…este…es mi fin-dijo la mujer_

 _La pelirroja se encontraba ensangrentada y muy golpeada así que el pequeño pelirrojo trataba de hacer algo por ella pero…_

 _-Issei…Kenway… sal de este lugar…busca a los Asesinos…mata a los desgraciados…. Que nos metieron… a este infierno-_

 _La pelirroja había dicho eso con su último aliento así que solo atino hacer una sonrisa amorosa antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre_

 _ **(Ese día lo perdí todo, ese día nació la máquina de matar que llevaba el nombre de Issei Kenway quien solo era movido por la venganza que juro ante el cadáver de su madre)**_

 _-mama…mami… no me dejes…no… ¡NO!-_

 _El grito del pequeño pelirrojo se escuchó por toda la prisión, lo que nunca se esperó el pequeño es que algo en el cambio o despertó ya que de su espalda salían unas alas de color blanco con celdas de poder color azul_

 _ **(Ese día selle mi destino al despertar como el [**_ _ **Hakuryuukou], además de que tenía que dar caza y enterrar a 9 personas quienes fueron los culpables de la muerte de mi madre)**_

 **[Presente]**

Un joven se encontraba viendo una encarnizada pelea entre [Demonios], este hombre vestido con unas botas negras, unos pantalones color negro, una playera blanca y una sudadera negra con detalles rojo, además de tener la capucha puesta se encontraba viendo todo desde el techo de un edificio

-¿Por qué los Templarios apoyan a la [Fracción De Los Antiguos Mao]?-se preguntó el joven

[Tal vez porque ellos serían manipulables con suma facilidad]

-ya veo Albión, es por eso que me mandaron al [Inframundo]-dijo el joven

[En realidad te mandaron a matar al Templario Charles Lee y ayudar a la [Fracción Anti-Mao] a ganar la guerra] dijo Albión

-jejejeje mandar a un niño de 12 años a matar a un [Demonios Clase Suprema], la orden sí que es lista-

[Issei, para vengar a tu madre… tu solo te centraste en entrenar con mi poder y como un Asesino]

-sí y ahora tengo que enterrar a 9 personas… bueno a 8 ya que a uno ya lo mate —respondió Issei

[César Borgia, con el que empezaste tu cacería

Kokabiel

Charles Lee

Daniel Cross

Werren Vidic

Élise De La Serre

Euclid Lucifuge

El [Dios Nórdico] Loki

Y el maestre Templario Rizevim Leván Lucifer]- recordó Albión

-no tenías por qué recordarme-dijo Issei

Issei comenzó a caminar por aquel techo mientras veía como los [Demonios] se mataban entre ellos, cada uno peleando por lo que creía que era mejor para el [Inframundo]

[Issei, lo más seguro es que Charles este en aquella base]

Convenientemente cercas del campo de batalla había un gran colina donde hondeaba la bandera de la [Fracción de los Antiguos Mao], además de que era muy protegida por sus tropas

-vamos Albión, hoy será la última batalla de la guerra civil de los [Demonios]-dijo Issei

Issei saltaba hacia al suelo cayendo arriba de dos soldados enemigos y matándolos en el proceso, ya que cuando ellos cayeron al suelo, el Asesino perforo sus cuellos con sus hojas ocultas

El Asesino se levantó mientras entraba al campo de batalla y veía como los [Demonios] de la [Fracción Anti] comenzaban a retroceder al perder demasiadas tropas, algunos soldados chocaban con Issei haciendo que este solo lo apartara de su camino

Pero uno de ellos hizo lo impensable para Issei, este [Demonio] alcanzo a quitarle la capucha haciendo que la mayoría de los soldados vieran un joven de unos 12/13 años de cabello rojo y ojos azules

Sin importale nada el Asesino siguió caminando hacia su enemigo o bueno eso pensó él ya que una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó a él e hizo detenerse

-niño ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡este no es lugar para juegos!"-grito la mujer peli azul

El pelirrojo simplemente la aparto bruscamente de su camino y siguió caminando mientras veía a Serafall Sitri y Sirzechs Gremory los mejores soldados de la [Fracción Anti] quienes lo veían sorprendidos

Issei los paso de largo mientras se volvía a poner la capucha y comenzaba a correr hacia una legión completa de [Demonios] quienes no dudaron en comenzar a atacarlo, gracias a los árboles que aún quedaban en ese lugar, Issei comenzó a trepar y saltar de rama en rama mientras esquivaba el poder [Demoniaco]

-¡mátenlo!-grito un hombre

El Asesino se bajó del árbol y comenzó a correr la línea de defensa de los [Demonios], una vez llego ahí y haciendo creer a algunos que no lograría pasar más de ese lugar, el sorprendió al saltar y pisar el hombro de un [Demonio] que se encontraba de rodillas

Gracias al impuso que se dio al pisar a ese [Demonio], Issei cayó en otros dos [Demonios] perforándoles el cuello con sus hojas ocultas

-¡maldito!-

Un [Demonio] desenvaino una espada y trato de atacar al encapuchado quien ágilmente la esquivo y degolló al [Demonio] atacante, otro soldado trato de atacarlo con una lanza pero nadie espero que Issei la sujetara del otro lado

El encapuchado golpeo al [Demonio] con la base de la lanzo forzando que este la soltara, tomando la base de la lanza, el encapuchado hizo media vuelta matando a otros 4 [Demonios] con es lanza

Los soldados de la [Fracción Anti] veían asombrados como un niño de solo 12 o 13 años mataba fácilmente a los miembros de toda una legión de [Demonios Clase Alta] y todo lo hacía sin dejar de caminar hacia su objetivo

-solo había escuchado las leyendas, jamás pensé que vería a uno en el [Inframundo] o en el mundo humano-

Quien dijo esas palabras fue un hombre pelirrojo de unos 30/40 años de la [Fracción Anti], este hombre se encontraba al lado de un joven pelirrojo Sirzechs Lucifer y al lado de un hombre rubio de uno 30 años

-¿Qué quieres decir padre?-pregunto Sirzechs

-un hombre o una mujer encapuchado, que suelen ser entrenados como máquinas de matar para que todas las civilizaciones de la tierra pueden vivir en paz-dijo el hombre pelirrojo

Al escuchar eso el hombre rubio abrió por completo los ojos mientras temblaba lentamente, los soldados cercanos a estos hombres escuchaban atentamente

-quieres decir ¿Qué ese niño es uno de ellos?-pregunto el rubio

-sí, lo peor que puede pasar en un campo de batalla, olvidate de los [Dragones Celestiales], ese niño no es alguien que no podemos subestimar-dijo el pelirrojo

Todos veían como aquel niño tomaba con su mano derecha una pequeña hacha de su cintura, bloqueo una espada y con la hoja oculta de su mano izquierda degolló a aquel [Demonio] que había bloqueado su ataque

-mandar a un niño inocente a un campo de batalla… ¿acaso los Asesinos están locos?-grito el [Demonio] rubio

Los [Demonios] leales a la [Fracción Anti] quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que el rubio dijo… ¿ese niño era un Asesino? Aquellas personas que mataban desde la sombras por la libertad de todas la personas

-¿Qué hace un Asesino en el [Inframundo]?-pregunto Sirzechs en shock

-él no está aquí solo por ayudarnos, ellos solo actúan si hay un Templario metido en todo… eso quiere decir que [la Fracción de los antiguos] tiene a los Templarios como aliados –dijo el rubio

-Templarios y Asesino ¿todo lo de las leyendas era verdad?... ¿Sobre aquella legendaria guerra que ha existido desde hace milenios entre ambos grupos?-pegunto Sirzechs

-después te lo explico hijo-dijo el pelirrojo-¡van a dejar que un niño gane nuestra guerra o quieren derrotar a nuestros enemigo!-

El pelirrojo grito fuertemente haciendo que la moral de los soldados subiera y que rápidamente comenzaran a avanzar hacia el enemigo y en el proceso ayudar a aquel Asesino

Pero bueno, regresando con nuestro joven vengador, él había matado a toda una legión de [Demonios] haciendo uso solamente de sus hojas ocultas y una que otra arma del enemigo

-¿dónde está Charles Lee?-pregunto Issei

A los pies del Asesino se encontraba el hombre que estaba al mando de los soldados, este hombre se encontraba vomitando sangre ya que tenía la hoja oculta del Asesino perforando su estomago

-ahí…el corrió…al…verte-

El [Demonio] había señalado una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en el suelo de aquella "base"

-¿Qué ahí?-pregunto el Asesino

-los…traidores-

El [Demonios] había muerto con los ojos abiertos, el Asesino se encargó de cerrarlos con su mano y susurrando algo al hacerlo

-supongo que la hora de Charles Lee ha llegado-dijo Issei

[Issei, no te dejes segar por la venganza… trata de sacarle toda la información necesaria] Dijo Albión

-lo sé-

(Fin Del Capitulo)


	2. ¿Navío De Guerra? ¡Fue fácil destruirlo!

Reviews:

Danxd1507: aquí lo tienes

Nico48825: ¡Gracias!

Red Satoshi Katchum: no lo se pero tal vez mas adelante

Tenzalucard123: no lo será

¿Navío De Guerra? ¡Fue fácil destruirlo!

El Asesino había entrado a lo que se podía catalogar como una prisión donde podía encontrar a hombre, mujer y niños [Demonio] encerados y encadenados a las paredes

-esto es de locos-susurro Issei

Issei se acercó a una celda donde pudo ver a tres niñas de mas o menos de su edad, una castaña, una pelirrojo y una pelinegra de usaba lentes

[¿Qué vas a hacer?] Pregunto Albión

Sin responder, el Asesino tomo sus tomahawk (hacha) y destruyo las bisagras de la puerta, posteriormente destruyo las ataduras de las mujeres y niñas quienes lo veían sorprendido y las niñas con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-pregunto la castaña sorprendida

-es mi deber como Asesino, la [Fracción Anti-Mao] está afuera así que ayúdenme a liberar a los demás-dijo el Asesino

-¿sabes que para ambas parte somos traidores verdad?-pregunto la peli plateada

-si ustedes se encuentran encerrados aquí significa que querían apoyar a la [Fracción Anti-Mao], ellos lo más probable es que los acepten y ayuden-

El Asesino había dicho eso mientras liberaba a más prisioneros quienes rápidamente ayudaban a los demás

-¡vaya pero si es el gran Asesino Issei Kenway!-grito una voz masculina

Los prisioneros e Issei vieron como un hombre de unos 40/45 años de caballeo corto y de color negro que vestía un pantalón gris, una botas hasta la rodilla de color café, un comisa blanca y una gabardina color gris con toques amarillos

-¡Charles Lee vengo por tu cabeza!-grito Issei con rabia

-lo dudo-dijo Charles

Charles salio corriendo por una de las tantas puertas que había en la prisión

-¡ustedes acaben le liberar a los prisionero y después lárguense de aquí!-grito el Asesino

Todos los [Demonios] vieron como el Asesino comenzó a perseguir a Charles, mujer castaña y peli plateada comenzaron a hacer lo que Issei le había dicho

(Con Issei)

-jajajaja pensaste que lograrías escapar-se burló Issei

Charles había llegado a una pequeña terraza de esa prisión, este hombre volteo a ver como el Asesino había llegado rápidamente hasta el

-burlate todo lo que quieras, aun así terminaras como tu desgraciada madre-dijo Charles

El Templario desenvaino una espada de color rojo y algunos círculos mágicos eran visibles en la hoja de la espada

[Ten cuidado, esa espada modificada con el poder [Demoniaco] de Charles] Advirtió Albión

Issei guardo su tomahawk e invoco sus [Sacred Gear], las glamorosas alas de luz aparecieron en su espalda al par que todo el cuerpo del Asesino comenzó a brillar de color blanco

El Asesino tomo dos espadas que se encontraban en aquella terraza mientras que comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente hacia Charles

El templario sin decir nado o tan siquiera pestañar lanzo un poderoso ataque de agua hacia el Asesino quien simplemente lo esquivo y choco su espada con la de él haciendo que el sonido resonara por el lugar

-¡te matare cabrón!-grito el Asesino

-no lo creo-

El Templario dio un salto hacia atrás y se alejó un poco del Asesino, Charles no dudo en crear un ataque de viento y lanzárselo al pelirrojo quien no se inmuto

[Divide] [Divide]

Con eso el ataque de Charles pasa a la historia haciendo que este se sorprendiera, issei volvió a recortar distancia entre ellos y comenzó a lanzar estocadas a gran velocidad haciéndole daño a Charles

-con eso nunca me mataras-dijo Charles

El Asesino solo hizo una gran sonrisa mientras que creaba un círculo mágico en la cabeza de Charles

-entonces que tal esto-dijo Issei

¡Bum!

Una gran lluvia de lanzas de hielo cayó sobre Charles, estas lanzas perforaron el piso y cortaron uno de los brazos del Templario quien aduras penas lograba esquivar las lanzas

[¡Issei se acerca un Skíðblaðnir, lo más seguro es que el Templario Loki lo haya mandado!] Grito Albión

-entonces hay que derribarlo-susurro Issei

Charles arrojo su espada hacia el Asesino haciendo que este la esquivara ágilmente y gracias a la distracción el pelinegro corrió hacia el acantilado de la terraza y salto como si nada

-¡que cabrón!-grito Issei

Lo que no espero fue ver a Charles aparecer a bordo de un barco de manera, un enorme barco de tres mástiles y un montón de velas blancas, a su lado derecho, el Asesino podía ver 88 años esperando las órdenes para dispararle

Lo mas extraño de todo esto es que ese barco fue invocado desde abajo y todo para Charles no se matara, aun que al ser [Demonio] tenia alas ¿Qué les pasaría? O los quieran la escasa para mostrar el barco

[¡Estamos jodidos! Te mandaron un navío de guerra [Asgardiano] ¿piezas poder derivarlo?] Pregunto Albión

-¡OH! Voy a divertirme destruyendo ese bonito navío de guerra o tal vez me lo quede-dijo Issei divertidamente

El navío de guerra comenzaba a elevarse mientras que dejaba atrás a los [Demonios] y al Asesino que no paraba de hacerse la dos misma preguntas

 _¿Cómo lo voy a destruir? Y ¿Por qué son navío de la época de los piratas?_

Pero dejando de lado esas preguntas, Issei emprendió el vuelo con sus majestuosas alas

[Issei ese navío dispara balas de magia pura así que será mejor que las esquives en ves de usar [Divide] en ellas] dijo Albión

-entendido-

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Los cañones del navío dispararon eh Issei comenzó a esquivar las ráfagas de poder con suma perfección

(Con Los Demonios)

El ejercito de la [Fracción Anti-Mao] había ayudado a los prisionero y capturado a todos sus enemigo, ahora todos absolutamente todos veían como un navío de guerra [Asagardiano] aparecía de la nada y al elevarse hacia el cielo este disparaba contra algo

-¿Qué hacen los [Asgardianos] aquí?-pregunto Sirzechs

-ellos han de estar con los Templarios-dijo Zeoticus Gremory

-que son los templarios papa-pregunto una niña pelirroja

-personas malas Rias-respondió Zeoticus

-¡oye Zeoticus! El Asesino t-tiene alas y se dirige al navío-dijo el hombre rubio

-¡Que!-gritaron varias personas

Todos vieron como aquel niño encapuchado se dirigía al navío de guerra, este Asesino tenía un par de majestuosas alas color blanco con celdas de poder color azul

-E-e-el [Hakuryuukou]… ¡oh, Issei es el legendario [Hakuryuukou]!-grito Rias emocionada

-Rias-chan ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-pregunto Serafall

-el hombre llamado Charles lo grito cuando lo vio-respondió inocentemente Rias

-ese hombre Charles ¿Qué mas dijo?-pregunto Sirzechs

-Sona ¿Qué mas dijo ese hombre?-pregunto Rias

-el dijo "el gran Asesino Issei Kenway" eh Issei le dijo "Charles Lee vengo por tu cabeza"-respondió la niña pelinegra, Sona

-el Asesino Issei Kenway ¿eh?-

Quien pregunto eso ultimo fu aquella niña castaña que Issei había liberado, esta niña se encontraba escuchando lo que decían los Gremory mientras veía como aquel Asesino lanzaba un ataque de lanza de hielo al navío [Asgardiano]

(Con Issei)

Issei había lanzado un ataque de lanzas de hielo haciendo que algunas perforaran el casco de popa y algunas de la velas

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Aun así eso no evitaba que los cañones siguieran disparando en su contra haciendo que el joven pelirrojo se enfureciera más de la cuenta

-¡ya me arte, [Balance Breaker]!

Un gran resplandor blanco rodeo el cuerpo de Issei y al momento que este resplandor desapareció el tenia puesto un armadura color blanco puro con algunas gemas de color azul, además de que todo su cuerpo irradiaba un gran poder [Draconiano]

-vamos a usar nuestro nuevo armamento Albión-grito Issei

[Todo listo compañero] respondió Albión

En el ante brazo derecho de Issei aparecieron dos pequeños cañones los cuales comenzaron a reunir poder [Draconiano] de color blanco, el pelirrojo extendió su mano apuntando al navío y creo unos cuatro círculos mágicos

-[Dragón Resplandeciente]-Gritaron Issei y Albión

Un gran torrente salió de los pequeños cañones y fue potencializado gracias a los círculos mágicos que el pelirrojo había creado

¡BUM!

Cuando el torrente impacto en el navío de guerra hizo que la proa de este fuera historia junto a sus mástiles y algunas personas de la tripulación

[Ahora]

Issei a gran velocidad abordo el navío mientras veía como las personas desesperadamente trataban de controlar los incendios y ayudar a los heridos

-Asesino, ¿crees que podrás detenernos?-pregunto Charles furioso

-no o dudes cabrón-dijo Issei

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Charles y Issei pudieron escuchar como una serie de explosiones destruia mas el navío en el que se encontraban, no le dieron importancia e Issei comenzó a correr hacia Charles pero…

¡BUM!

Otra explosión sucedió y esta hizo que Issei fuera lanzado hacia fuera del navío

¡BUM!

Otra y eta vez fue Charles el que salió volando del navío

(Con los Demonios)

Todos habían visto como aquel navío de guerra comenzaba a explotar por el último ataque de Asesino quien resultó ser el actual [Hakuryuukou]

Los segundos pasaron y vieron como una serie de explosiones sucedieron a bordo del navío y cuando menos se lo esperaron vieron como este comenzaba a partirse por la mitad y caer al suelo

-es niño destruyo un navío de guerra [Asagardiano] por si solo-dijo Serafall en shock

-s-s-si pero lo mas seguro es que le habrá costado hacerlo-dijo Zeoticus

-¡Rápido, el nos ayudo a tomar la fortaleza de la [Fracción de los Antiguos] así veamos si no necesita ayuda mediaca!-grito/ordeno Sirzechs

-¡Como Ordene!-

(Con Issei)

[Issei ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Aun puedes moverte?] Pregunto Albión

El pelirrojo Asesino se encontraba enterrado entre escombros de madera en aparente parecer en estado inconsciente y herido con su gabardina agujerada

-¡AAHH!... ¿Dónde está Charles Lee?-pregunto Issei adolorido

[Detecto su presencia cercas de este lugar] dijo Albión

Issei se quitó de encima aquellos escombros de madrea mientras se levantaba, al ver a sus alrededor vio todo estaba en llamas y era rodeado por escombros de aquel navío

-¿en verdad esto era un navío de guerra [Asgardiano]?-pregunto Issei

[Si, los más fuertes de la armada [Asgardiana]-respondió Albión

-pues qué fácil es destruirlos-dijo Issei incrédulamente

Issei pudo ver como de uno de los escombros de su lado derecho caía Charles Leel totalmente herido y ensangrentado

(Fin Del Capitulo


	3. La muerte de Charles Leel

**Review:**

 **Loquendo777: creme que hago lo que puedo**

 **Merlindante: si tendrá harem y serán reveladas poco a poco siendo que empezase por dos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Lux-kun: espero que te agrade el capitulo**

 **Thegodragon: jajaja quería probar algo nuevo**

 **The Reader RIC: vaya en verdad no creí que alguien sería capaz de leer tanto Fic, y creeme estoy mejorándola cada que puedo**

 **Miguelzero24: muchas gracias compañero por siempre apoyarme**

* * *

Charles Leel una de las personas que marco su infancia como el verdadero infierno en la tierra se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos Issei quien al verlo tan "maltratado" solo hacía que su pecho se llenara de felicidad

-así es como quería verte maldito desgraciado-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa psicópata

-veo que aquel llorón se volvió todo un hombre-dijo Charles Leel

La sonrisa de Issei solo provocaba que Charles se sintiera grande al saber por las torturas que paso pelirrojo, gracias a todo eso él se volvió una maquina perfecta de matar, cualquier Fracción daría lo que fuera solo para que el formara parte de sus filas o como un gran aliado

-te mostrare mi "agradecimiento" por cuidarme en mi infancia-dijo el pelirrojo peligrosamente

Antes de que Charles Leel pudiera decir algo, el Asesino se encontraba a solo dos pasos de él y con una gran rapidez clavo en el suelo una espada de color dorado haciendo que el Demonio comenzara a sentí un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda

* * *

Cuando Charles Leel tomo conciencia de sí mismo, pudo darse cuenta de que él se encontraba el parado en una habitación completamente solo y rodeado por simple obscuridad

 _¿Dónde demonios se escondió ese niño?_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Demonio escucho como alguien se acercaba a él mientras que también podía escuchar el sondo de cadenas siendo arrastradas en el suelo

 _ **What will do with a Druken whaler?**_

 _ **(¿Qué haremos con un ballenero ebrio?)**_

Volteado rápidamente Charles Leel pudo ver como una ¿niña? Se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él, esta niña de cabello castaño se encontraba dándole la espalda y a simple vista se podía decir que ella estaba viendo el suelo

 _ **What will do with a Druken whaler?**_

 _ **(¿Qué haremos con un ballenero ebrio?)**_

El canto de la niña, dulce pero a la vez terrorífico para cualquiera seguía resonando en los oídos de Charles Leel quien inseguramente comenzó a acercarse a ella

 _ **What will do with a Druken whaler?**_

 _ **(¿Qué haremos con un ballenero ebrio?)**_

¿Qué es lo que hacía esta niña? ¿Por qué entre toda la obscuridad de la "habitación" estaba ella sola? Por más que pensaba Charles solo podía sentir escalofríos recorrer su espalda

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

Charles Leel se había colocado detrás de la niña y con sus manos temblorosas le tomo del hombro derecho y comenzó a girarla lentamente

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

Por primera vez en su vida Charle Leel quedo en shock al ver el rostro de la niña, "las ventanas del alma" de la niña no se encontraban y en su lugar solo había dos agujeros negros mientras que en la mejillas se encontraba el rio de sangre que provenía de aquellos agujeros y como extra sol tenía la mitad de la carne de su mandíbula

Charles Leel conocía esta niña que venia del mismo lugar que el Asesino pelirrojo

Ella estaba muerta

 _ **Stuff him in a sack and throw him over**_

 _ **(Metelo en un saco y arrójenlo de arriba)**_

Miles de voz se escucharon cantando e sincronía con la niña. Hombres, mujeres y niños que estaban iguales o peor que la niña en frente de él trabajando como esclavos

Un niño peli negro se acercó a Charles aun cantando y enterró en su brazo izquierdo una espada de color negro

La sangre comenzó a salir

 _ **Stuff him in a sack and throw hi over**_

 _ **(Metelo en un saco y arrójenlo de arriba)**_

Una mujer comenzó a azotarlo con un látigo de puas bañado en sangre provocándole heridas grabes

 _ **Stuff him in a sack and throw hi over**_

 _ **(Metelo en un saco y arrójenlo de arriba)**_

El turno de un hombre, él se acercó a Charles y rápidamente y comenzó a encadenar los brazos de Templario y a colgarlo de una viga cercana

 _ **Stuff him in a sack and throw hi over**_

 _ **(Metelo en un saco y arrójenlo de arriba)**_

Un niño se acercó a su pierna derecha y dando un fuerte puñetazo el rompió la pierna de Charles… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza un niño?

Ante esto, Charles ni grito pero sus lágrimas delataban lo aterrado que estaba ¿Por qué?

El conocía a todas estas personas

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

 _ **Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner**_

 _ **(Alimentalo para la cena de las ratas hambrientas)**_

 _ **Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner**_

 _ **(Alimentalo para la cena de las ratas hambrientas)**_

Esta "pesadilla" era conformada por todas aquellas personas que trataron como herramientas para poder llegar a sus "mundo ideal"

Las personas obscuras, las personas que Issei Kenway conocía desde pequeño y al igual que el solo querían venganza

Los prisioneros de aquella prisión secreta que tenían los Templarios

 _ **Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner**_

 _ **(Alimentalo para la cena de las ratas hambrientas)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

Todas las "personas" se encontraban rompiendo alguna parte del cuerpo de Charles o se encontraban golpeándolo con látigos, bates, ladrillos o cualquier otro objeto que los Templarios utilizaron para torturalos

Sí, el gran Templario Charles Leel estaba siendo torturado por aquellas miles de personas que él personalmente torturo en su momento

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

 _ **Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol**_

 _ **(Dispárenle directo al corazón con una pistola)**_

En canto de los condenados comenzó a ser cantado nuevamente solo por la niña quien a paso lento pero seguro se acercaba a un maltratado Charles quien lloraba en silencio

 _ **Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol**_

 _ **(Dispárenle directo al corazón con una pistola)**_

 _ **Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol**_

 _ **(Dispárenle directo al corazón con una pistola)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

Era oficial, el gran Templario y Demonio de Clase Suprema se había orinado en los pantalones mientras le gritaba a la niña que tenía en frente de el

-p-p-p-p-perdóneme l-l-l-l-les j-j-j-juro q-q-q-que n-n-n-n-no v-v-v-v-volveré a-a-a-a t-t-t-roturar a-a-a-a- a-a-a-alguien –e-e-en m-m-m-mi v-v-v-vida-

Charles temblaba, lloraba y rogaba por su vida a todos aquellos que mato y torturo

 _ **Slice his throat with a rusty clever**_

 _ **(Corta su garganta con cuchillo oxidado)**_

 _ **Slice his throat with a rusty clever**_

 _ **(Corta su garganta con cuchillo oxidado)**_

 _ **Slice his throat with a rusty clever**_

 _ **(Corta su garganta con cuchillo oxidado)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

La niña miro directamente a los ojos al Demonio haciendo que este comenzara a gritar y retorcerse de auténtico dolor que ni siquiera las Lanzas de Luz de los Ángeles causaba

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **weigh heigh and up she rises**_

 _ **(Levar alto y hasta que ella ascienda)**_

 _ **Early in the morning!**_

 _ **(Temprano en la mañana)**_

Charles finalmente comprendió lo que había hecho durante su vida pero lástima que tuvo que "romperse" para entenderlo

* * *

En la realidad, el pelirrojo miraba como Charles o lo que quedaba de él salía de aquella ilusión creada por la gran Excalibur Nightmare que Issei tenía en su poder

-que patético te rompiste por aquellas personas que tu destrozaste-dijo Issei decepcionado

…

Charle ni decía nada por el miedo que sentía o más bien por que aquella canción de los condenados seguía sonando en su cabeza por todas esas personas

-pero bueno gracias es esto pude ver donde se encontraban los humanos Templarios –

Issei se colocó de cuclillas al lado de Charles y con un rápido movimiento el habia colocado su mano derecha en la boca de Charles… no a simple vista eso parecía pero lo que en verdad había hecho, fue que su hoja oculta derecha perforara la garganta de su objetivo matándolo en el acto

-que la muerte se piadosa y te otorgue la paz que tanto anhelabas… descansa en paz-

Tomando de su cinturón y manchándolo de la sangre de Charles, el Asesino volvió a levantarse y comenzar a caminar para alejarse de aquellos escombros aun en llamas

[Ahora solo quedan 7] hablo Albión a su portador

 _Pronto culminara mi venganza y cuando sea ese día por fin seré verdaderamente libre_

* * *

Sirzechs Gremoy y Zeoticus Gremory junto a una guarnición de soldado habían llegado hasta aquellos escombros del navío de guerra, cuando llegaron para el par de pelirrojos no fue mucha sorpresa ver como el Asesino ya había terminado con su trabajo

-un niño humano de 12 años mato a un Demonio de Clase Suprema por si solo-dijo un soldado en shock

-en verdad los Asesinos son peligrosos-dijo otro

Antes de que alguien más digiera algo, todos pudieron ver como el Asesino comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos y esto hizo que la mayoría de soldados comenzara a temblar levemente pensando que los atacaría

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Asesino los ignoro mientras seguía caminando para alegarse de ese lugar

-¡espera Asesino!-grito Zeoticus

El encapuchado al ser llamado solamente se detuvo para voltear a ver directamente a quien hizo que se detuviera

-¿Qué?-pregunto fríamente

-¿solo venias por Charles?-pregunto Sirzechs

-sí-respondió Issei simplemente

-¿Por qué liberaste a los prisioneros?-volvió a preguntar Sirzechs

-los Asesinos creemos que lo que hace su Fracción es lo correcto para el futuro de los Demonios, la personas que estaban prisioneras también lo creían por eso los libere-respondió Issei

-no has ayudado a terminar la guerra así que deja que te recompensemos debidamente-dijo Zeoticus

-no lo hice para obtener alguna recompensa-dijo el Asesino

Sirzechs se limitó a observar detenidamente a Issei, gracias a eso el pelirrojo pudo darse cuenta de que en algunas partes de la ropa del Asesino había sangre claramente de el

-entonces por lo mínimo deja que nuestros médicos te curen las heridas-dijo Sirzechs

-solo eso-acepto Issei

En cuanto dio un paso, Issei comenzó a ver todo borroso y después de unos segundo todo de color negro… si debido a sus heridas el cayo inconsciente

Pero antes de que el cayera completamente al suelo Zeoticus alcanzo a sujetarlo haciendo que el pudiera ver bien las fracciones del Asesino

 _¿Por qué tiene las fracciones típicas de un Gremory?_

-¡medico, quiero que cure al Asesino y que todos los demás comiencen a reconstruir!-ordeno Sirzechs-

-¡si señor!-gritaron en coro los Demonios

-fin del capítulo-


	4. Compañeras

por cierto finalmente en este capitulo se revelaran dos chicas que formaran parte del Harem del pelirrojo, pero soy un idiota al describir vestimenta así que trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo al momento de hacerla pero de todos modos aquí les dejo los links de los trajes que usaran ambas por el momento

Castaña: wp-content /uploads /2014 /07 /assassins- creed-

Peli plateada: s-media- cache 564x/ 1c/ 62/ 8b/ 1c628ba0360db97f08507e60da40f5b6. jpg

para verlos solo tiene que copiar el Link y quitar los espacios

Review:

.3760: el de "por la tierra" no lo puedo traer de vuelta por que se me perdieron los archivos de Word donde los tenia

Nico48825: jajaja es una posibilidad

The reader RIC: y se pondrá más buena

Miguelzero24: el color de pelo peso dejarlo en "suspenso" por un rato más

I Sekiryuuttei l: tranquilo, Issei comenzara a su propia leyenda desde ahora

* * *

Nuestro "amigable" Asesino se encontraba abriendo sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que la habitación era totalmente desconocida para el y así levantarse de golpe a pesar del dolor que sentía en el abdomen

-tranquilo estas a salvo –

La voz femenina hizo que el pelirrojo volteara rápidamente solo para encontrarse a una bella niña de cabello color plata obscuro que vestía un simple vestido color rosa que hacía que se notara su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Issei

-mi nombre es Vali, soy una de las personas a las que rescataste-respondió la niña

-claramente eres una niña ¿Por qué te pusieron Vali?-

-e-en mi familia querían que su heredero fuera varón pero como no fue así quisieron que yo pretendiera ser uno-dijo Vali con tristeza

-perdón si te hice sentir incomoda-se disculpó el pelirrojo-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-no tengo debido a que me escape de la familia que nunca me quiso-

-ya veo… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Issei cambiando el tema

-nos encontramos el castillo Phenex ya que era el más lugar cercano para tratar tus heridas-respondió vali

Sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse de la cama ignorando por completo el dolor de que sentía y dándose cuenta que solo vestía sus bóxers

-¿Dónde está mi ropa, Vali?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-aquí, el señor Gremory se tomó la libertad de traer nueva ropa para ti-respondió la niña

La niña peli plata le entrego la ropa doblada perfectamente así que sin pensárselo mucho Issei rápidamente tomo los pantalones y se los puso mientras que una pregunta aparecía en su cabeza

-¿Por qué estas cuidándome Vali?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-yo solo quería agradecerte por haberme sacado de ese lugar-dijo la niña mientras que su mirada se ponía triste-pero si te soy una molestia puedo retirarme-

[Issei, escoge bien tus palabras ya que esta niña puede tener un trauma por el odio que residía de su familia] Advirtió Albión

" _no es la única con un trauma"_

-tranquila Vali, no eres una molestia ya que prefiero estar hablando con alguien que estar simplemente solo en una habitación tan grande como esta-dijo Issei con voz tranquilizadora

A pesar que él se acabada de dar cuenta de los enorme que era la habitación, sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente remplazados al ver la enorme sonrisa que Vali le dedico

" _Q-que linda…. ¿Qué putas estoy pensando?"_

Issei rápidamente desvió la mirada y comenzó a colocarse las botas haciendo que la pequeña Vali lo viera con curiosidad por el repentino cambio de comportamiento del pelirrojo

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Vali tiernamente

-N-nada… oye Vali ¿Qué paso con la batalla?-pregunto Issei

-que yo sepa término con la victoria de la Fracción Anti-Mao, gracias a tu intervención-respondió Vali

Issei termino de vestirse con la nueva ropa que dejaron los Demonios para él, se sorprendió mucho al notar que la ropa era exactamente igual a la que he tenia puesta antes de la batalla

-ven Vali, salgamos de este lugar aburrido-dijo Issei

-E-espera, los Gremory me dijeron que querían hablar con tigo una vez que te despertaras-dijo Vali algo nerviosa

-lo siento pero soy alérgico a los adultos-dijo Issei

Gracias a su nerviosismo, Vali apenas se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya había llegado hasta la gran puerta de la habitación así que rápidamente corrió y lo detuvo lanzándose en su contra

¡PUM!

Ambos niños cayeron al suelo, siendo que el pelirrojo se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta, mientras que la peli plata simplemente callo sobre de el

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Issei con lágrimas en los ojos

-L-lo siento pero me dijeron que te detuviera-dijo Vali con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué les haces caso?-pregunto Issei

-es que yo…-la voz de Vali comenzó a entristecerse y su mirada apunto al suelo

[Issei, lo que ella quiere es lo mismo que tu buscabas durante el primer año que pasamos con los Asesinos] Dijo Albión

" _Aceptación… ella quiere ser aceptada por alguien"_

-Ne Vali… ¿Quieres venir con migo al mundo Humano?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿Eh?-

Vali rápidamente alzo su vista y miraba completamente en shock al Asesino quien solamente le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce y amorosa haciendo que ella ganara un pequeño rubor y un sentimiento que nunca había sentido

-p-pero yo nunca eh ido ahí y no conozco a nadie que viva ahí-dijo Vali aun en shock

-mentirosa me conoces a mí-dijo Issei con la misma sonrisa

-pero ¿Dónde me quedaría? Yo n…-

-tranquila yo te cuidare y protegeré-dijo Issei

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más pudo sentir como Vali se volvía a lanzar sobre él, pero esta vez ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras enterraba su rostro en pecho del pelirrojo

[¡Genial! Hiciste que comenzara a llorar] dijo Albión con tono divertido

" _¡Callate!"_

Efectivamente, la pequeña Vali había comenzado a llorar cuando el Asesino le dijo eso… pero ¿Por qué?... era la pregunta que Issei tenía en la cabeza sin recordar lo primero que le había dicho Albión sobre la pequeña peli plateada

Mientras que la cabeza de Issei trataba de resolver él porque Vali lloraba, ella comenzaba a tener un sentimiento que desde que nació no había sentido

Aceptación

Ella siempre fue odiada por toda su familia haciendo que ella nunca conociera este tipo de sentimientos pero Issei quien solamente llevada de conocerlo unos cuentos minutos había logrado que ella conociera este sentimiento que hacía que se sintiera bien consigo misma

-por cierto mi nombre es Issei Kenway pero puedes llamarme Issei, es un gusto conocerte Vali-se presentó un poco tarde Issei

Esto hizo que la pequeña peli plateada se separara un poco del pelirrojo y comenzara a verlo a los ojos

-el gusto es mío Issei-respondió Vali aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-entonces ¿aceptas ir con migo?-volvió a preguntar Issei mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano

-si- Vali rápidamente tomo su mano y se levantó del suelo

Ambos salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado ya que Issei quería "escapar" sin ser detectado para así evitar su confrontación con los Gremory que seguramente preguntarían por su apariencia

Si, el pequeño pelirrojo sabía que compartía rasgos físicos con esa familia pero a él no le importaba

Pasando pasillo por pasillo y evitando a algunos guardias, los dos niños lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser una de las salidas de la enorme casa de los Demonios Phenex

Pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Issei rápidamente se detuvo en seco ya que unos dibujos de ciertos objetos que conocía se encontraban pintados una de las paredes de la casa

" _¿Por qué estas referencias a los frutos del edén se encuentran dibujados en la casa de un Demonio?"_

[Dirás se encontraba ya que lo que estás viendo son las siluetas de los dibujos que una vez se encontraron en esta pared] Dijo Albión

" _¿A qué hora active mi sentido de Águila?_

-Ne Ise ¿Qué son estos dibujos?-

La pregunta de Vali hizo que Issei dejara su conversación con su compañero y volteara a verla con una expresión de shock total en su rostro

-Vali… ¿Puedes verlos?-

-si-respondió Vali mirando al pelirrojo

" _¿será posible que ella tenga el sentido o la vista?"_

-como sea, ahora mismo lo más importante es salir de este lugar-

-¿A dónde creen que van niños?-

Una voz femenina escuchada desde sus espaldas hizo que ambos se tensaran rápidamente por el sentimiento de haber sido capturados antes de escapar así que de forma casi robótica ambos miraron hacia atrás donde vieron a una niña castaña con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho en desarrollo

-¿Quién eres tú?-exiguo Issei

El pelirrojo, al haberse girado completamente, pudo examinar más a su captora, una niña castaña de unos 14/15 años que al igual que Vali solo vestía un simple vestido de color negro que resaltaba su cuerpo en desarrollo pero que a diferencia de la peli plateada, esta chica castaña tenía los pechos un poco más desarrollados

Por su parte Vali al ver a la chica rápidamente la reconoció como su compañera de celda y una de las dos personas con las que se sentía segura de hablar, pero al ver a Issei mirar fijamente un sector en específico del cuerpo de la castaña provoco que Vali hiciera un puchero adorable y que rápidamente le soltara leve golpe en la cabeza

¡Pum!

-¡¿y ahora eso porque?!-grito Issei mientras sobaba su cabeza

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la castaña al ver el comportamiento de Vali

-mi nombre es Venelana Bael, tengo 14 años y soy la segunda hija de la casa Bael-se presentó la castaña

-ok mi nombre Issei Kenway, tengo 13 años y el de ella Vali… no Valentine-dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Vali

-¿V-Valentine?-pregunto Vali en estado de shock

-sí, creo que sería mejor que tengas un nombre de mujer…claro que si no te gusta podemos buscarte uno más apropiado para ti-dijo Issei levemente sonrojado

-no me gusta ese nombre-dijo Vali sonrojada

-señorita Venelana ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-la verdad sentía curiosidad de porque miraban esas pinturas extrañas en la pared y de paso presentarle mis agradecimientos por rescatarme de esa prisión-dijo Venelana un poco sonrojada

" _no puedo creer ¿ella también puede ver estos dibujos?"_

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, solamente hacia mi trabajo-dijo Issei mientras se disponía a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida

-¿tan desesperado estas de salir de este lugar?- pregunto Venelana

-si debido a que tengo que reportar a mis superiores que el asesinato de Charles esta completado-respondió issei

-¡espera!-grito Venelana

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Issei mientras se detenía

-¡por favor deja que los acompañe!-pido Venelana mientras se inclinaba levemente

-¿eh?-dijeron Vali e Issei

-desde que conozco la leyenda de los Asesino, siempre eh querido unirme a ellos ya que desde mi punto de vista siempre han tratado de evitar que los sobrenaturales y los humanos pierda su libertad-dijo Venelana

[Issei creo que no sería mala idea llevarla también] dijo Albión

" _¿porque lo dices?"_

[Así podremos averiguar él porque ellas pueden ver algo que originalmente solo los nacidos en la orden de los Asesinos pueden ver]

" _tienes razón pero ¿no me mentare en muchos problemas, verdad?"_

[De eso no estoy muy seguro pero si explicas él porqué las llevas contigo tal vez no] dijo Albión [Y tal vez ellas sean el "medicamento" que necesita tu corazón y alma] esto último simplemente fue el pensamiento de Albión

-está bien puedes venir con nosotros pero ¿Qué pasara con tu familia cuando sepan que desapareciste?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-puedes estar tranquilo Issei, te aseguro que no pasara nada-respondió Venelana con una sonrisa para después susurrar-después de todo ellos siempre he han visto como el oveja negra de la familia jamás me han tomado en cuenta-

-es hora de irnos- dijo Issei creando un círculo de color plata a sus espaldas-

-¡Sí! Respondieron las chicas con grandes sonrisas

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde que Issei, Venelana y Vali dejaron el inframundo, durante estos meses el trio había logrado hacerse los mejores amigos debido a que las dos chicas habían sido aceptadas en la orden de los Asesinos

Ambas niñas Demonio habían cambiado desde que llegaron con los Asesinos ya que Issei, después de ser perseguido casi hasta la muerte y de ser convencido por ambas, había permitido que ambas usaran el apellido Kenway como suyo quedando así:

Vali= Valentine Kenway

Venelana = Venlana Kenway

También ambas Kenway habían dejado muy en claro a toda la orden de la rama Japonesa que habían desarrollado un gran "complejo" cuando se refería al tema de estar pegadas siempre al Asesino pelirrojo… si para todos, menos para Issei, era obvio que estas dos habían caído por el pelirrojo

Por su lado el pelirrojo también había cambiado ya que ahora no era tan frio como lo era de costumbre desde que se unió a los Asesinos y ciertamente desde que comenzó a vivir con las chicas también comenzó a liberar todas las emociones que había "sellado" desde temprana edad

Pero ahora regresando a la historia, el trio de Asesinos se encontraba en algún lado de Inframundo ya que Issei había recibido la orden de hacer la "iniciación" de sus aprendices y ver qué tan comprometidas estaban con la orden

¿En qué consistía la Iniciación?

Bueno para la rama Japonesa consistían en que los aprendices asesinaran a su primer Templario siendo vigilados por sus maestros

Debido a que la orden detecto a algunos Templarios de nivel inferior en el Inframundo decidieron que era hora de que las aprendices de Issei dieran el siguiente paso de nivel de Asesino y al ser una misión en un mundo donde era plena edad media los tres tenían que ir vestidos casi acorde a la época

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban vestidas como auténticas Asesinas, siendo que Venelana tenía puesto un hermoso y atrevido vestido color blanco, que a pesar de estar aun en desarrollo, resaltaba su gran figura de reloj de arena, además del vestido, ella también portaba un corsé color café, unas botas de color café que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una medias blancas que llegaban a medio muslo, sus antebrazos portaba las cuchillas ocultas

Para el lado de Val (Vali), ella vestía con unas botas de cuero café que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una falda color gris que llegaba a medio muslo y una pechera de metal de color azul que solo se encargaba de cubrir sus pechos, que los hacia resaltar enormemente, la misma armadura también cubría sus hombros y llegaba hasta los codos de sus brazos, en su espalda reposan una leve capa color gris que llegaba hasta la altura de su cintura además de que la misma capa tenía una capucha que cubría la mayoría de su largo pelo pateado

 _ **(" no sé si me di a entender bien con la descripción de los trajes de las chicas pero arriba dejare dos links de cómo se supone que es la ropa de ellas")**_

Sin ninguna duda ellas habían madurado físicamente durante los meses que habían pasado junto al pelirrojo, claro que Venelana superaba a Val pero ella no se quedaba atrás

" _sin duda alguna ambas son hermosas"_ -pensó el pelirrojo

[Concentrate Issei después puedes saboreártelas todo lo que quieras] Dijo Albión en tono divertido

" _Callate"_ -grito mentalmente Issei haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse

Si sin duda alguna ellas habían logrado "ablandar" el corazón de la máquina de matar de los Asesinos llamada Issei Kenway

-Ise ¿Cuáles son nuestros objetivos?-pregunto Venelana

-Edward y Samanta, Templarios de nivel bajo que tratan de manera desesperada captar la atención de actual maestre Rizevim-informo el Asesino pelirrojo

-¿Rizevim?-pregunto Val con un poco de nerviosismo

Con el paso de 3 meses junto al su héroe pelirrojo, Vali se habia llenado de valor y le dijo a su nueva hermana mayor Venelana y a su hermano/amor platónico Issei que ella era la nieta de Rizevim y que al no haber sido lo demasiado fuerte ella fue considerada como algo "erróneo" que jamás debió de haber nacido

Claro está que ella pensaba que iba a ser rápidamente rechazada por su nueva familia pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ni Issei ni Venelana la rechazaron por su pasado

-tranquila Val, no dejare que ese desgraciado te lastime-tranquilo Issei a Val

-Ise tiene razón, ninguno de los dejaremos que se acerque a ti-dijo Venelana

Al igual que Val, la castaña de nombre Venelana revele a sus nuevos hermanos él porque deicidio abandonar Bael para seguir a Issei, ella siempre fue la "sombra" de su hermana mayor ya que no tenía la misma cantidad de poder que ella y constantemente era ignorada no solo por sus padres sino que por todo su casa Demoniaca

Pero al igual que con Val, ni ella ni Issei decidieron rechazarla y mejor comenzaron a apoyarla más

-acabemos con esto rápido para así poder concentrarnos más en la lista de mi madre-dijo Issei

-¡Sí!-

Aunque fue el último y quien más batallo para hablar respecto al tema, Issei encontró el valor para decirles él porque decidió unirse a los Asesinos desde temprana edad, él les dijo sobre como sufrió en prisión y el como presencio la muerte de su madre a manos de los Templarios

Al escuchar la historia del pelirrojo, ambas Kenway sintieron como se les rompía el corazón al escuchar el como había sufrido su amado "hermano" y desde ese día ellas habían jurado en silencio el hacer que el corazón de Issei sanara

-¿les ha quedado claro sus objetivos?-pregunto Issei

Con la mirada desidia, ellas movieron su cabeza de arriba a bajo

-bien, comiencen su misión-ordeno Issei

Cuando menos se lo espero Issei había visto como las ambas Asesinas rápidamente se acercaban al castillo Demoniaco que tenía en frente, pudo ver como Venelana utilizaba sus alas para entrar por una ventana que fue dejada abierta mientras que Val había decidido entrar de forma sigilosa por la puerta principal

-sin duda las eh entrenado bien-susurro Issei para sí mismo

[Tienes madera de entrenador… aun así no es lo suficiente como para que te entreguen el rango de Maestro Asesino]

" _¡te juro que algún día seré el mentor de nivel mundial de la Orden!"_

[Recuerda que aun tienes que demostrarle al rojo que el Hakuryuukou actual es el más fuerte] dijo Albión

" _eso es algo que nunca eh olvidado desde que te conozco"_

[Eso me deja más tranquilo…mmmm por cierto Issei] comenzó a Albión pero fue interrumpido

" _lo sé pero que hace eso aquí"_

[Será mejor investigarlo]

Issei desplego sus alas e levanto vuelo para así poder ver lo que parecía ser una fragata del siglo XVlll que se dirigía hacia el castillo Demoniaco donde las chicas llevaba su misión

-supongo que debo de encargarme de ellos-susurro Issei

[Sabes Issei podríamos hacernos con el poder de ese navío, creo que podría sernos de utilidad en el futuro] dijo Albión

" _¿estás seguro Albión?"_

[¿Cuándo te eh fallado?]

" _vale, entonces a por la Fragata"_

Hacendó uso si velocidad casi divina, el pelirrojo abordo la Fragata quedando justamente en el mástil de en medio donde fue ampliamente visto por los por los Templarios que estaba abordo pero para su suerte y sorpresa había una Templaría que conocía muy bien

Élise De La Serre

Una mujer pelirrojo de uno 25/30 años que vestía con una botas de cuero color negro que llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, un pantalón ajustado de color negro, una camisa blanca y lo que parecía ser un chaleco de cuero de color negro

" _que suerte, por fin podre matar a esta perra"_

[jajajaja sin duda eres el anfitrión con más suerte que me ha tocado]

-Élise De La Serre, es hora de que enfrentes tu mayor pesadilla-dijo Issei con un tono extremadamente frio

-Fin del capítulo-


End file.
